Kyoya Hibari, and Serenity Hibari
by Haou Hibari
Summary: Dana is in love with Lambo


_Kyoya and Serenity Hibari are now 28 years old. They are having a birthday party for Rini, Dana Hibari who is now 4 years old._

_They are 18 Signers their names are Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Yugi, Jaden, Crow, Heba, Kotoko, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Haou, Luna, Haruhi, Sora, Rosetta, and Mana._

"_Hey Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel yes Crow, Syrus have you see Serenity, Haou, Jaden no we don't know they are why me, Syrus can't find them WHAT! They were Kidnapped yes they were there was a note in your room pharaoh thank you the note if you want to see your wife, or your sons alive bring fifty thousand dollars to the park we want you to come alone."_

"_What are we going to do Kyoya I don't know Mukuro, Ciel, Crow, and Syrus I will have to get the money ready? No you will not do that Kyoya what are we post to do Ciel, Mukuro, Syrus, Crow we have a plan ok what is the plan Ciel, Mukuro, Syrus, me are coming will you & hide in the bush wow that's a great plan I go with the fifty thousand dollars while you guys hide in the bush ok Kyoya."_

"_In the park Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Syrus are in the bush while Kyoya was meeting the ones that kidnapped Serenity, Haou, Jaden well pharaoh Kyoya are you here by yourself yes I did now where is my wife, and my sons, Atemu, Kalin, Jack, Gilbert, Gozaburo they are right here pharaoh where is the money."_

"_Hey Crow, Syrus, Mukuro, Ciel you can come on out of the bush ok pharaoh we through you came alone you through wrong hand over Serenity, Haou, Jaden to us well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Haou, Jaden yes we are ok Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel, Syrus, Crow."_

"_Welcome back home you guys thank you what happen Kyoya well Serenity, Haou, Jaden were kidnapped WHAT! Are they ok yes they are ok Yugi, Heba, Reborn, and Tsuna?"_

"_Hey Daddy oh hey Rini, Dana what are you doing out in the garden playing ball with each other daddy can you play with us daddy ok I will play with you."_

"_Having fun Kyoya, Rini, Dana yes we are mommy what were you playing we were playing ball mommy how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Kyoya."_

"_Hey mommy yes Rini, Dana can you, daddy play with us sure we can Rini, Dana are you sure Serenity you can play ball yes I can Kyoya I will sit & play ball with our daughters ok Serenity let's play with the ball."_

"_Hey Haou, Jaden are now 17 years old wow big brothers you are 17 years old yes we are Rini, Dana cool well happy birthday thank you guys where is mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna we are right here hi mom, dad, Ciel, Mukuro, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn hey Haou, Jaden happy birthday thanks mom, dad, Ciel, Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna you are welcome."_

"_Hey Crow, Syrus yes oh hey Haou, Jaden happy birthday thanks Crow, Syrus how old are you guys we are 17 years old wow that's great yes it is great to be 17 years old."_

"_Hey Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi yes oh hey Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity have you see our daughters no Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity we will keep looking for Rini, Dana thanks Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi you are welcome."_

"_Hey Heba yes oh hey Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi have you see Princess Rini, Princess Dana no I have not seen them do you want me to help you Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi yes we want you to help us Heba where are you Princess Rini, Princess Dana help us did you here that yes we did here that is Princess Rini, Princess Dana oh my god it is Jack, Atemu with Princess Rini, Princess Dana they are raping Princess Rini, Princess Dana stop right there Jack, Atemu oh no it Heba, Yugi, Hayato, Takeshi oh well here they are oh my god are you ok Princess Rini, Princess Dana no we are scare they rape us WHAT! They rape you Rini, Dana yes daddy, mommies don't worry Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity we will get Atemu, Jack for what they did to Rini, Dana thank you Yugi, Heba, Hayato, Takeshi you are welcome Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity."_

"_Ok Rini, Dana let's get you two too see Ishizu ok daddy, Mommy hey Ishizu yes Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity will you check them over for us ok I will check them over for you Kyoya, Serenity thank you Ishizu you are welcome."_

"_Hey Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity yes Ishizu I check over Rini, Dana how are they not good my pharaoh WHAT! They are pregnant what they are pregnant yes they are pregnant hey daddy, mommy yes Rini, Dana we want the baby out of us daddy, mommy are you sure Rini, Dana yes we are sure Ishizu can you take the baby out of us yes I can Rini, Dana ok the baby is out thanks Ishizu you are welcome."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes oh hey Serenity I have something to talk to you about what is it Serenity I am pregnant what you are pregnant yes I am Kyoya that's great Serenity you are not mad Kyoya no I am not mad Serenity."_

"_Hey Mommy, daddy yes oh hey Dana I want to date you want to date yes I do want to date who do you want to date Dana his names is Lambo Bovino we want to meet Lambo ok hey Lambo come on in my parents want to meet you ok Dana hey Mr. Hibari, Mrs. Hibari hey Lambo it's nice to meet you yes it is nice to meet you to Mr. Hibari, Mrs. Hibari."_

"_Hey Lambo yes oh hey Serenity oh my god you are Reborn, Tsuna nieces yes I am hey mom how do you know Lambo well Dana you see Lambo is Uncle Tsuna Lightning Guardian wow that's great Dana your dad, me will let you date you will yes we will thanks mom, dad you are welcome hey mom yes Dana are you pregnant yes I am pregnant Dana that's cool mom."_

"_Hey Crow, Mukuro, Reborn, Tsuna, Ciel oh hey Kyoya, Serenity how is Rini, Dana they are doing find Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna where are they well Dana is out on a date with Lambo & Rini is sleeping oh how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna wow Dana is growing up yes she is growing up."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna yes oh hey Dana how are you doing I am doing find Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna we hear that you are dating yes I am that's great we are so proud of you thanks Mukuro, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna hey guys yes Lambo the Pharaoh Kyoya want you guys to come to the Healing Chambers why Serenity water just broke ok let's go hey Serenity yes oh hey Mukuro, Dana, Lambo, Kyoya, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna oh they are beautiful what are their names oh their names are Malinda, Frankie Hibari wow those names are pretty thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

_Rini, Dana is now 14 years old they all live happily ever after with no evil coming to threat them & their families._

_The end_


End file.
